


A Visit Home

by MiuMaizono



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiuMaizono/pseuds/MiuMaizono
Summary: When Natsumi stops answer Hajime's calls and texts, Hajime goes on a journey to see if she's okay; someone forgot to tell him that Natsumi had a lot of enemies...(Hajime tries to visit Natsumi, and a rival gang interferes, basically)





	

Hajime Hinata was always good at reading others, especially those close to him.  So when his best friend, Natsumi Kuzuryuu uncharastically stopped responding to his text messages, and failed to show for class AND their favorite cafe, Hajime got worried.  Especially since their last conversation ended swiftly, and with Natsumi uttering those four words that caused Hajime’s concern:

 

_“I’ll see you tomorrow.”_

 

In an alternate universe, maybe those were his famous last words, but in this reality, they could be Natsumi’s.  And that was three days ago.

 

There had to be a reason.  And, Hajime was in now way shape or form an optimist -- he was actually told recently by his classmate Satou that he was a pessimist while discussing their love lives.

 

She had a crush on her best friend, and insisted he was in the same boat as her, but...he denied it.  Denied it a lot.  And that denial was followed by a, “even if I did, she definitely doesn’t.”

 

Er, the point is, he had a bad feeling about this.  A super bad feeling.

 

He knew Natsumi had a brother in the main course, so he sought out his favorite teacher, Yukizome-sensei, who was more than happy to oblige and give him directions to her house.

 

So, he took the train to the station where Natsumi’s house is supposed to be located, and upon exiting the train, he realized he didn’t know the area he was in...at all.

 

It was sketchy to say the least, just on the station platform alone their were five burly men in suits.

 

…

 

Maybe reading all those mangas about the yakuza was a bad idea; he was starting to get a little nervous.  They were probably just really buff business guys, right?  Right?  Probably.

 

But, if that’s true, maybe they could point him in the right direction to Natsumi’s house?

 

So, he walked up the closest man, and with a soft sigh, Hajime opened his mouth.  “Excuse me, sir?”

 

The man -- who looked disinterested to say the least -- turned towards Hajime, and boy was he intimidating.  Hajime wanted to spin around right then and there and find his own way there, but it was too late.  “What’s wrong, kid?”

 

Hajime nervously smiled, and handed him the notepad with Natsumi’s address on it.  “I was hoping you knew how to get here.”

 

The man looked at the note and brightened instantly.  “Yeah, I know the way, kid.  I can show you the way if you need, we needed to go in that direction anyway.”

 

“I don’t wanna trouble you sir--”

 

The burly man cut him off.  “It’s fine, kid.  Ease up, it’s on the way.”

 

Hajime nodded to himself, and internally took a deep sigh of relief.   _Thank god, I don’t know if I could’ve found it myself..._

 

Hajime internally kept thanking the burly man and his three friends who led Hajime through the streets.  

 

…

 

What if Natsumi was mad at him?  What if she got mad at him for coming to her home -- she mentioned once that she had a pretty traditional family -- gah, what if he messed everything up?!

 

Hajime became so wrapped up in his own mind, that he subconsciously followed the four down a really suspicious alley.

 

Oh, but when he did, he froze.

 

“A-Are we here…?”

 

The man closest to him flashed a menacing smile, and that was the moment Hajime knew, he fucked up.

 

So, he screamed for help -- and the second he did that, he caught a fist right to the throat.

 

And after that, it all went downhill for Hajime.  As if the impact of the man’s fist wasn’t enough, Hajime felt his throat close up, and as he fell to his knees, he struggled to find his breath.  He felt himself panicking, and there was no way to stop it--

 

\--he thought he was going to die.

 

As he fell to his stomach, Hajime continued to gasp for air -- and the men started to talk once more.

 

“Finally, some bait for those pesky Kuzuryuu’s,” one of the men chuckled.

 

_Oh..._

_...those Kuzuryuu’s..._

 

_...how did I not realize this before?_

 

“What about us?”

 

Hajime instantly recognized the voice -- the sharpness of it, the viciousness of it -- it came from Natsumi.  He was too embarrassed to look up though -- no, not only that; it’s dangerous.  Maybe she’ll leave.  Maybe she’ll turn away while she can; he doesn’t want her to get hurt because of him, but…

 

“Hajime?”

 

_...fuck._

 

“You know this kid--?!”

 

“He’s in my class, troll.”

 

Hajime finally found enough strength within him to look up and witness the scene before him; Natsumi, a girl with gray hair and pigtails he recognized as Peko Pekoyama from one of his conversations with Natsumi, and a smaller, baby faced boy who looked really grouchy.

 

But Hajime’s eyes widened when he realized that Natsumi and the baby face were holding guns.  Real guns.  Like, real guns.

 

The moment he looked up, Natsumi and Hajime made eye contact.  She felt her glare burn through the back of his skull, and in that moment, the burly man from before lifted Hajime up by his collar and now he was effectively a human shield.

 

Peko furrowed her eyebrows, unsheathing her sword.  “Young Master, what should we do?”

 

It all happened too fast for Hajime to even process what had happened, because the moment ‘Young Master’ and Natsumi nodded to one another, the three men that had stood before the burly man and Hajime were riddled with bullet holes, and now laid on the floor.

 

The burly man’s grip tightened around Hajime’s neck -- which sure wasn’t helping with the whole, ‘Hajime’s still gasping for air’ thing that was going on.

 

“So, what will you do?” Peko asked.

 

The burly man clicked his tongue.  “I’ll give you the kid if you let me go.”

 

Hajime didn’t wanna open his eyes, but, he also wanted to know what was happening before him.  So, he made a promise to himself: he’d open his eyes for just a second.

 

And, when he did that, once more he made eye contact with Natsumi, and he couldn’t find it in him to close them again.

 

She looked so...cool, strong.

 

And then she lowered her gun.

 

Hajime felt the burly man loosen his grip on his neck, and -- in turn -- Hajime felt nothing but relief.  They had a deal.  However, Natsumi’s angry expression and her two companions’ hesitant stares were the last things he saw before everything suddenly went black...

 

…

 

When Hajime finally woke with a killer migraine and his vision blurry, he was at a loss.  He couldn’t remember anything -- well, bits and pieces came back to him, like Peko hoisting him over her shoulder, and Natsumi’s tear-stained face.  She was saying _something_ , but he couldn’t make out what it was.  There was a younger boy there, too, he could barely remember his name -- was it Fuyu?  Fuuko?  Something like that.   
  
But, that wasn’t what was important.  

 

Where was he?

 

When his vision slowly returned to him, he didn’t recognize the tan ceiling of the room he was staying in, but they had cute red flower designs.  It was kind of...soothing.

 

…

 

That didn’t matter, though.

 

Natsumi.

 

Was she okay?

 

Hajime wasn’t going to just sit around and hope, though.  He had to find her; he had to make sure.

 

He tried to move out of the floor he rested on, but his body wouldn’t listen to his mind.  It was like he had a five hundred pound weight resting on his chest.  His body wouldn’t budge.

 

He wanted to yell out -- but his voice wouldn’t come.  

 

He did take a punch to the throat, after all.

 

But, he wasn’t left alone for long.  It didn’t take very long after waking that the door to the room he was staying in slid open.

 

The one who entered was not someone he’d ever seen before; she was around his height, had uneven cut hair, and wore a nurse outfit.  She was fidgety, and bowed before closing the door behind her.  

 

It wasn’t until she stood over Hajime, that her eyes widened with surprise.  “Y-You’re awake?”

 

Hajime tried to speak, but he couldn’t; all that came out was a poor excuse of an attempt.  But the nurse understood, in fact, she almost cried out in excitement.  “Y-You’re awake!”

 

The girl then swiftly apologized, and mumbled something about ‘not being gutted’ and briskly left, leaving Hajime alone again...which, to be honest, was probably the worst thing she could do.  From a medical standpoint, she probably should’ve stayed, but this fic ain’t about her so Mikan had to make a quick exit.  Still, Hajime had so many questions…

 

Luckily for him, it didn’t take very long for the door to open once more.  It wasn’t the nurse this time, but a more timid looking version of his best friend enters the room.

 

Natsumi closes the door behind her, and Hajime can’t help but smile ever-so-slightly.

 

The last time he saw her cry was also the first time they spoke one-on one; when she was worried about not being in the main course with her brother.

 

“--umi...”

 

That was all he could manage, but it was more than enough for Natsumi, who steadily held his hand.  “You’re so stupid.”

 

Hajime tries to suppress a laugh -- mostly because it hurt him to do so -- but he can’t do anything to hide it from Natsumi.

 

“I was worried sick, you know?  What were you thinking?”

 

Hajime felt her tighten her grip on his wrist, and he can only let out a muffled, “I’m sorry.”

 

“You should be, you bastard.  Cause if you pull something like that again, I’ll kill you myself.”

 

…

 

Hajime didn’t know what to say -- or if he had the strength to say it, but that’s beside the point -- he just wanted Natsumi to know that he was scared.  For her.  He didn’t know why she wasn’t answering his calls; how was he supposed to know she was in the yakuza?!

 

How was he not supposed to be worried when they went from spending all their free time together to not even exchanging texts?

 

“Revenge.”

 

Natsumi would’ve scoffed if she wasn’t already on the verge of tears.  “Revenge?”

 

Natsumi found herself running her hands through Hajime’s hair.  “You’re so stupid.”

 

“Th-Thanks,” he coughed.  

 

Natsumi simply shook her head.  “Do you need anything?  Water?  Should I get that idiotic nurse back in--”

 

Natsumi stops when Hajime squeezes her hand back.  She hadn’t realized how...calm he was, how fine he seemed.  “Just, stay--please.”

 

No, it wasn’t that he was fine -- he was just relieved.  He did this because he was worried for her, so who was Natsumi to leave him like this.  

 

She wouldn’t admit that to him, though -- instead she huffed and puffed, and rolled her eyes.  “Fine.”

 

So, Natsumi stayed with Hajime, and when a couple of hours passed and Fuyuhiko and Peko came back to check on them, they found the two were fast asleep, their hands intertwined on the dull, green floor, and their faces next to each other.  

 

Fuyuhiko wanted to yell at them, he already had a bullet-point list of things to shout, “You two are underage!” and “Stay away from my sister you fucking cretin!” among his favorites, however Peko had cupped her hand over his mouth and dragged him away.  They looked too peaceful to be disturbed.

 

And when Hajime awoke later that night, he found he didn’t have the strength to let go of Natsumi’s hand; and, on a completely unrelated note, he also found that his heart was nearly beating out of his chest.  He didn’t know what it was, and he only just noticed how pretty Natsumi was, how cute of a sleeper she was, and how nice she smelt…

 

... **_oh no._ **

 

**Omake:**

 

“Do I have to wear this brace?” Hajime croaked out.

 

Hajime sat at the Kuzuryuu dining table in a neck brace that was snug around his neck.  It actually pained him so much he wasn’t sure if it was going to help him or make it worse.

 

However, Mikan Tsumiki -- the nurse who treated him -- kept insisting that it was a crucial part of his recovery process.  “Hajime, you need to wear it!” she squealed

 

“It totally suits you too,” Natsumi smirks, leaning in to look up at Hajime’s distressed face.  “You look totally stupid.”

 

Hajime half-chuckles.  “By the way, what happened…?  Everything just went dark all of a sudden…”

 

Natsumi rests her head on his shoulder.  “He hit you.”

 

“In the head,” Peko mumbles.

 

“With a gun,” Fuyuhiko finishes.  “But don’t worry, we popped the guy who was holding you.”

 

Mikan gasps from her seat.  “You were held hostage?”

 

“We didn’t explain that to you?” Peko huffs.

 

“Popped?” Hajime asked.

 

“We killed him,” Fuyuhiko explains, sighing to himself before puffing his chest out.  “He couldn’t even put up a fight, and just so you know, if it were up to me, I would’ve left you there to fucking rot with those assholes.  Dumbass.”

 

Hajime’s quick to glance at Natsumi.  “Who’s this...sassy lost child?

 

There’s a pregnant pause, and as Natsumi erupts into a fit of laughter, Fuyuhiko rises to his feet and slams both his hands down onto the table.  “What the fuck did you just call me?!”

 

Hajime would’ve shit his pants if Miss Peko hadn’t also stood up and restrained Fuyuhiko.  “Young Master, please…”

 

“Hajime, Hajime, I really like you,” Natsumi says in between laughs.  “I thought you’d run for the hills if you met my small fry of a brother, but…”

 

“Small fry--?!  You fucking bitch--!”

 

Hajime can’t help but laugh, even just a little bit despite how much it hurt, while the Kuzuryuu twins started to spat

  
He could get use to this.


End file.
